Boxer Shorts
by the future of audio
Summary: You can't blame me if I can't control my hormones...you also can't blame me for having a very hot stepsister....oneshot


Disclaimer: Alright, so. The characters included in this fiction are not mine. The Family Channel owns them. Thanks for the readers who corrected me!

Casey was just walking casually down the halls through her room. She was just going to the bathroom when someone grabbed her left arm and covered her mouth with the other. She screamed, just because she was surprised. Before she could even retaliate she felt warm lips crash down into hers. Of course, she knew who he is.

"Derek?" She whispered with her lips still glued to his'.

"Yeah?" Derek eased up his grip on her arm and decided to just conveniently place them on her waist.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She pulled away as she yelled causing him to smirk.

He chuckled slightly before saying, "Hey, you can't blame me if I can't control my hormones."

She snorted.

"You also can't blame me for having a really hot step-sister," He whispered in her earlobe.

He held onto her waist as he started to leave hickeys on her neck. Casey moaned, causing him to leave her neck and start for her lips. Casey pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek begged entrance for her mouth and was soon granted as they dueled with their tongue. After another moment or so, they pulled apart, gazing intently through each other's eyes.

"I was going to take a shower," She smirked seductively.

"Is that an invitation?" As he too, smirked.

"Maybe," She gave him a peck on the lips before turning around and making her way towards the bathroom.

Not long before she closed the bathroom door behind her, she heard it turn, then open and comes in Derek.

"I knew you couldn't resist," She said as she took her shirt off revealing her torso and her lacey bra.

"How can I turn down an invitation like that?" He went near her and reached out behind her turning the shower knob. Soon, the room was hot and steamy.

Derek kissed her as if it was going to be the last time he would be able to kiss her. He held her closer as he placed his arms around the small part of her back. Both of them were getting sweaty and hot due to the steam around them.

Casey decided that if she had her top off, it would only just be fair for him to take off at least his shirt. She started to reach for the bottom of his shirt and stripped him off of it.

But that didn't stop them from making out, if anything, it only encouraged them both. Derek pushed her slightly as both of them felt the spray of hot water pouring down at them.

Both of them were soaking wet before they could even take their clothes off. Derek, being the guy that he was, initiated the first move. He started to undo her shorts and pulled the wet garment down. Her shorts was well forgotten when Derek started to feel her belly and reached out for the elastic band of her underwear.

She held his hand firmly as if trying to say stop. He looked down at her, his eyes all confused.

"No fair," She said in a sultry voice. "I'm half naked and you still have your pants on."

He chuckled, as he started to take off her remaining clothes. "Don't worry," He discarded her bra aside. "You'll be getting your fair share."

With that said he took her hands and placed them on his belt buckle. Casey immediately knew what he wanted. She started to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Soon, both of them were making out naked and soaking wet.

"Ready?" He whispered as he bit her earlobe, a very sensitive spot of hers which he knew at heart.

"Yeah..." She moaned out her reply as she felt Derek's arms wrap around her hips and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let me in..." He lifted her up higher as she grabbed onto the shower railing. When they made contact, Casey let out a moan.

"I'm sorry, babe." He whispered huskily.

"Take...me..." She panted, Derek raising her up and then brought her down again.

They were at it for a full twenty minutes. When Derek did look up for his watch, he was surprised that nobody's been knocking on the door, it was almost dinner.

"We really need to shower," He smirked, even though Casey wouldn't see it.

They were lying down on the tub, Casey lying on top of Derek with his arms around her and hands entwined. Casey was lying on his chest, she almost didn't hear him at all, she was too busy listening to the rhythm of their heart beat.

"Case?" He softly called.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"I love you," He kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you more," She shifted her body, so she was now facing him.

Derek pulled her face down and soon was in another make out session. By the time they finished making out and was done with their shower, it took them at least an hour. When they got to the dining room, they weren't surprised that they were the only ones not at the table.

"Had another fight?" George looked at Derek and Casey.

"Uh-huh." Was all he got from the two teens.

"Casey, why are you wearing Derek's boxers?" Lizzie asked.

At this point, all eyes were on Casey and Derek.

_Damn_, both of them thought.

Author's Note: So, just an attempt at writing a plot less fic. Flames and reviews are cool.


End file.
